Inspiration Point
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Rick convinces Kate to come on his book signing tour. When in Cardiff, an old friend of Castle's shows up.


**Title:** Inspiration Point - (1/1)  
**Beta:** **idontlikegravy**  
**Rating: ** PG13  
**Characters: **: Rick Castle, Kate Beckett, Jack Harkness and mentions of Ianto  
**Pairings**: Implied Jack/Ianto; Jack/Castle  
** Summary**: Rick convinces Kate to come on his book signing tour. When in Cardiff, an old friend of Castle's shows up.  
**Spoilers** Set pre-COE for Torchwood

**A/N:** Warning - one M/M kiss. I know I can't believe I wrote that either. Just for the record, some people are a bad influence (they know who they are!)

* * *

** Inspiration Point**

Rick always enjoyed book signings especially the ones that allowed him to travel abroad on the publisher's dime. The fact that he'd convinced Beckett to come to the UK with him made it that much more fun.

"How much longer?" Beckett said as she slid into the seat beside him at the table after posing with another fan delighted to take a picture with Rick and his real life inspiration.

Castle eyed the crowd that had gathered in the Cardiff book store mentally calculating the time. "We're almost done." He knew Beckett had to complain. If she acted like she was having too much fun then Castle would be winning their odd game of give and take. "Aren't you enjoying you're free vacation?"

"Of course I am." Beckett admitted, as she reluctantly took the book from a waiting fan. "It's just this," she waved at the line of people in front of her, "I wasn't expecting this."

She scrawled her name below Castle's and handed it back to the waiting fan. "You're supposed to sign _Nikki Heat_, " he said.

"I'm not really Nikki Heat."

"I know." The man handed the book back to her. "But it would be brilliant if you could you sign it _To Roy, Love Nikki Heat_ and maybe kiss the page and leave an impression of your lipstick."

Castle had to stop himself from chuckling as Beckett glared first at Roy, the fan, and then at him. Rick shrugged. "You did agree to sign Nikki Heat if they asked."

"I didn't agree to sign anything," she insisted pushing the book back across the table. "I was just supposed to act as your bodyguard; not play fictional celebrity."

"But it's more fun being a celebrity, admit it."

"No, really it's not."

"Roy, you'll have to forgive Det. Beckett, she's just not used to all the attention." Picking up the novel, he placed it in Becket's hands and leaned in to whisper. "Don't upset the fans. It never ends well. Plus, we don't want them thinking we're ugly Americans; that's just bad for international relations."

"You are so full of it," Kate hissed back, but opened the book cover. Looking up at Roy she made her dislike of the whole idea clear. "I'll sign it as Nikki Heat, but I am _ not_- kissing the page."

"You don't mind if she doesn't kiss it do you, Roy?" Castle asked a cheeky grin on his face. Roy shook his head. "Good! See Beckett he doesn't mind."

Kate was mumbling something which Castle suspected were threats against him and his agent, Gina Cowell.

Gina had wanted Beckett to tour with him. She'd barged into his apartment month's ago with the plan already in motion. "_ Meet Nikki Heat_," she'd declared as she mimed a large banner on display. "_It'll be fantastic._"

Rick just liked the idea of visiting romantic places with Beckett in tow, so he'd agreed immediately, but left it to Gina to convince Becket to come along. She'd gone with deception, telling Beckett that Castle needed a body guard and who better to protect him than Nikki Heat personified. A few dropped hints about unspecified threats from potentially psycho fans was enough to convince a reluctant Kate that she really had no choice but to come along. Though it was clear to Castle that Beckett, with each autograph she was forced to sign, knew she'd been set up.

* * *

Kate pushed the book she'd just finished signing back toward the waiting fan. Checking her watch she was happy to see that their commitment to this Castle lovefest was almost over.

"We about done here?" Kate stretched and leaned over to nudge Castle on the shoulder when he didn't respond. "Hey, can we go?"

Instead of acknowledging her Castle bolted from his chair and headed across the book store. Kate shrugged, guessing that was a yes and began to gather her things from beneath the table.

"Jack!" Castle exclaimed. "You came."

Kate looked up from her task to see Castle heading toward a good looking dark haired man wearing what appeared to be a World War II long coat and a cheeky grin on his face.

Her curiosity was peaked. Gathering her things, she headed over to introduce herself. As she approached, Castle embraced the man in a fierce hug and then just as it looked like they were going to break apart the man leaned in. Kate stopped dead in her tracks. _Is he kissing Castle – on the lips – with tongue?_

The kiss seemed to go on forever and Kate watched unable to look away from the intimate moment, not sure why she found it so fascinating and hot. _Wait. Where had that thought come from. _

Forcing herself to move, she stepped closer and cleared her throat. "Having fun, Castle?"

Castle jumped back as if he'd been stung. His mouth opened and closed as he gestured toward his friend, but no sound came out. The friend chuckled; the cheeky grin from earlier back on his face as he held out his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness and you must be the inspiration for Nikki Heat."

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD." Kate couldn't help but return his open smile as she shook his hand. "So you and Castle - " she left the implication hanging.

Jacked nodded. "We were very close." He flung an arm casually over Rick's shoulders who immediately shrugged it off.

"It wasn't like that." Castle insisted, but all the while Jack was nodding and grinning; seeming to enjoy Rick's discomfort as much as she was.

"So you two didn't – " Kate pushed

"No! I mean we did - " exasperated Castle continued. "It was the summer I spent abroad during college. Everyone experiments in college, right?"

Kate bit back a laugh. "Well, of course _College_. That explains it." She smiled sweetly at Jack. "So are you two looking to pick up where you left off because I can go?" She pointed casually toward the exit.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I've forgiven Castle for killing me off. Though," he eyed Kate with approval, "I can see why he would."

Kate felt herself blushing at his appreciation. "Killed you off? You were the inspiration for Derrick Storm?"

Jack nodded. "I can be very inspirational," the leer evident in his voice as he leaned in close.

"All right knock it off, Jack," Castle said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder to move him away from Kate.

"Don't be jealous," Jack laughed. "I'm not going to steal her away from you, unless," he addressed Kate, "you want to be stolen."

"We're not together," they deadpanned in unison.

Jack looked from one to the other. "Really?"

"Definitely not," Kate insisted again. The denial had become almost pavlovian whenever someone suggested they were together. But she had just watched Castle kiss a man, and not just any man, the man that had inspired him to create Derrick Storm. Something in her wondered if he would ever be inspired enough to kiss her like that. _Get a grip, Beckett_, she chastised herself. Obviously, she was still thrown by the idea that Castle had been so free with his sexuality when he'd been younger and it was clouding her judgment.

"That is good news."

"Jack," Castle said a note of warning in his voice. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I do, but there's nothing wrong with a bit of flirting." He gifted Kate with another winning smile that sent a shiver down her spine. _This guy was good_

"In fact," Jack continued. "Ianto's meeting us at this little Italian place around the corner." He held out his arm for Kate. "Shall we?"

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm starving." She took his arm as they headed for the exit.

"Guys, I have to finish up here," Castle called as the manager of the bookstore motioned for Castle's attention. "Wait up!"

"We're just going around the corner," Jack called over his shoulder. "We'll meet you there." They exited the store, ignoring the pleas coming from Castle to wait for him.

They strolled down the street in silence before Kate's curiosity got the best of her. "So I have to know. What was Castle like when – you know – you two were together?"

Jack leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper, "Insatiable."

"I didn't mean like that – " She paused as his word sank in. "Really? Castle?"

"Don't take my word for it. You should just sleep with him."

"No! I mean - it's Castle." Yet, Kate found herself wondering about the possibility. "We're friends."

Jack snorted. "Just because you keep saying it doesn't make it true."

"We're _just_ friends." She repeated, but Jack clearly didn't believe her.

"I can guarantee it'll be a night to remember," he pushed. "Not as great as a night with me of course, but – " he shrugged enjoying the shocked look on her face just a little too much.

"You're incorrigible."

"So I've been told. Doesn't make me wrong about you two."

"We're not together. We will never be together." But this time the protest sounded weak even to her ears. She rarely let herself think about Castle in that way, but she suspected after spending time with matchmaker Jack she'd be hard pressed not to. And really was that such a bad thing?


End file.
